Document FR2927290 discloses an example of such a safety device. Specifically, document FR2927290 discloses a safety device comprising a chute channel, a reinforcing member having a portion intended to be attached directly on the vehicle interior trim element, a first net, and a first flap. Part of the first net forms a hinge between the first flap and the reinforcing member. The portion of the reinforcing member intended to be attached directly on the interior trim element and the first flap are overmolded onto the first net within the same mold and during the same molding operation, resulting in the formation of an “unsupported” area near the line of least resistance intended to open with the flap but to which the flap is not attached. This area is likely to break off and be thrown into the passenger area of the vehicle.
Document FR2970921 also discloses an example of a safety device as described above, comprising a separate part overmolded onto the net along with the flap and attached to one of the walls of the chute channel. This solution reduces the “unsupported” area. However, this solution is expensive and not very robust, and is therefore not entirely satisfactory.
The present invention aims to improve the existing devices, in order to reduce the risk of injury to occupants of the vehicle while avoiding an increase in the weight and price of the assembly.